1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the surgical correction of spinal columns. Particularly, the present invention is a surgically implantable device connectable with spinal bodies of the spinal column for maintaining the relative positions of the spinal bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the human spinal column is prone to deformation and degeneration. Deformation includes abnormal curvature of the spinal column, such as lordosis, kyphosis or scoliosis. Degeneration includes injury to, or failure of, the disc and ligaments located between adjacent spinal bodies of the spinal column. These conditions often require surgery to correct. During the surgical procedure, implantable devices are connected with the spinal bodies of the spinal column to correct the condition and to maintain the spinal bodies in a desired predetermined relationship.
Surgically implantable devices for the correction of spinal columns are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,581 discloses one such implantable device in which a relatively rigid elongated plate is connectable with spinal bodies of the spinal column to maintain the spinal bodies in a desired relationship. However, the relatively rigid plate is not, as a practical matter, bendable to conform to a desired curvature of the spinal column. Furthermore, the bulk of the plate may preclude its use on some areas of the spinal column.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,388 discloses another type of implantable device in which a rod which is deformed by a surgeon to conform to a desired curvature of a spinal column. The rod is connected with spinal bodies of the spinal column to maintain the spinal bodies in a desired relationship and having a desired curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,922 discloses another implantable device including a pair of plates which clamp the spinous processes of spinal bodies therebetween. The device also includes a pair of adjustable length rods. Each of the rods is pivotably connected at one end to a respective one of the plates. The other end of each of the rods is connectable with a patient's sacrum.